


Comfort

by marvel_ling



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Cuddling, F/M, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, Not Underage, Oral Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_ling/pseuds/marvel_ling
Summary: Ino is upset that Shikamaru is dating Temari and she seeks comfort with Asuma.





	

Shikamaru had just come back from a mission and Ino couldn't be more pleased. Shikamaru had been on missions a lot lately, Ino had been busy between helping out at the hospital, and Choji had been busy with barbecue. As such they haven't had time to go out as a team.

Ino ran to find Shikamaru after Sakura told her he was home. She found him headed to the Hokage's office. She raised her arm to wave and started to call his name until she saw he wasn't alone. He was with Temari, the blonde from Suna that he seemed to have a thing for. They stopped walking and turned to talk. She pulled him into a hug and then pulled away. Temari placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him.

Ino's heart shattered. Time seemed to slow as she watched the affection a few feet in front of her. She turned to run away from them.

Shikamaru looked up to see Ino's ponytail swinging as she ran away.  
Temari turned to see what he was looking at.

"N-nothing. Let's go turn this report in." Shikamaru smiled down at Temari.

* * *

Ino stopped running and bent over, hands on her knees, as the sobs were too much to handle.

"Hey Ino!" she heard the familiar voice of her sensei. She straightened up and turned to him.

"Oh hi Asuma-sensei." she sniffled, wiping her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his signature cigarette dangling from his mouth.

"It's nothing really. It's stupid." she replied with a small shrug. Asuma rolled his eyes at her attempt to brush him off.

"Come to my house and we'll talk about it," Asuma said extending his hand. Ino looked around. "What, you got something better to do?"

Ino shook her head and took his hand. He made small talk as they headed to his house. When they reached it, both of them took off their shoes and went to the living room. Asuma told Ino to sit on the couch while he brought out some tea.

Ino sat and brought her legs up to her chest. Asuma came back after a few minutes with a tray of tea and a newly lit cigarette. He set it in front of her and rounded the table to sit next to her.

"So you want to tell me why you were crying?" Asuma asked after Ino had taken a sip of her tea.

She stared down into her cup. "Shikamaru came home and he brought Temari with him. She...she kissed him." Ino's voice wavered a little. 

"Do you like Shikamaru?" her sensei asked gently. Ino set down her tea and curled up again.

"I don't know. I mean I like him, but I don't know what it means." Ino replied with a sigh.

"Well, you're jealous of this Temari girl kissing him though." Asuma replied slyly. Ino blushed.

"I didn't have a chance to tell him how I feel. We just never see each other anymore." she placed her head on her knees.

Asuma wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into a one armed embrace. She looked up at him. He was looking away to ash his cigarette. He glanced down at her.

"What?" he grinned. Ino smiled.

"Nothing!" she giggled in response. She laid her head against his chest, and cuddled into his side.

"How are things besides Shikamaru?" Asuma asked.

"Fine. What about you sensei? How's Kurenai?" she replied, glancing up at him.

Asuma frowned. "Things haven't been great lately. She wants a little more than I can really give her right now."

"What?"

"A baby. I'm not ready to be a dad right now." he replied.

"So what happened?"

"We're taking a mutual break while I get things together. She wants a baby, I don't. She said she doesn't want to have a child with me if we're not meant to be together." he replied.

"Oh. Do you think you'll get back together?" Asuma shrugged and put out his cigarette.

"Not anytime soon," he replied. Ino sat up, leaning against his side. She kissed him gently. "Whoa. What are you doing?" he pushed her away.

"I don't know. I just...we're both sad. I guess I just wanted to get my mind off of Shikamaru." Ino replied quietly.

Asuma stared at her for a minute. She runs her fingers up to her top and starts to unbutton it, looking him directly in the eye.

"Ino.." he murmured.

She reached for his flak jacket and unzipped it. The blonde let her top fall onto the couch. She unhooked her bra, the straps fell down her shoulders. Asuma glanced down at the newly exposed flesh. Ino had an ample bosom that Asuma had never paid much attention to.

"Do you really not want to sensei?" she asked. Asuma looked her in the eye. He reached for her waist and pulled her into a kiss. He pulled her bra off of her and tossed it aside. Asuma looked down at her chest, small pink nipples already stiffened on her cream colored breasts. He raised his large hand to grab her right breast. He squeezed it gently causing her to gasp.

Asuma broke the kiss and shrugged off his flak jacket. He pulled off his shirt to reveal his toned chest and abs.

Ino ran her fingers over his chest.

"Come here." Asuma said. He motioned her to wrap her arms around his neck. She did and he picked her up.

"Oh wow." Ino gasped at being lifted into the air. She held him tightly. He carried her to his bedroom and placed her on the bed.

"Let's get these off." he said, pulling her skirt down then her tiny black panties. He raised an eyebrow at the skimpiness of her panties and Ino blushed. He tossed them on the floor. Asuma spread her legs and ran his thumb across her slit. She shivered at his touch. He slowly spread her lips and rubbed a finger across her clit. Ino moaned, lying back against the mattress.

Asuma smirked, continuing to rub her clit. He stood up and unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down with one hand. Once he got them down he placed his knee on the bed and crawled between Ino's legs.

"Here, move over." Asuma said. He removed his fingers and gestured her to lay against the pillows. He leaned over to his nightstand to grab a condom out of the drawer. Asuma placed it next to him. He wiggled down between her legs. He kissed her thighs all the way to her mons, spreading his tongue flat on her lips. Ino moaned. He wiggled his tongue between her labia, and licked at her entrance.

"Asuma, oh my that feels good." she grasped the blanket. Her sensei smirked while continuing his administrations. Ino bucked her hips up into his face. Asuma wrapped his fingers under her thighs to keep her steady. "Sensei! Oh my god.."

Ino climaxed lowering her hips onto the mattress. Asuma sat up.

"Has anyone ever done that for you?" Asuma asked. Ino shook her head.

"Actually sensei...I've never had sex." she admitted. Asuma raised his eyebrows.

"That's okay. I'll just make sure I'm gentle with you." he replied.

"You wouldn't be gentle to begin with?" she teased. Asuma shrugged, laying his body on top of hers.

He whispered, "Are you surprised that I enjoy rough sex?"

Ino shook her head, turning pink. Asuma kissed her neck then her jaw. He leaned over to pull something else out of the nightstand drawer.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Lubricant. You're pretty wet, but since you're a virgin I want to make sure you're okay." Asuma said. He pulled the top off and poured some lube onto his fingers, spreading it gently onto her pussy. Then he pulled his underwear down, slipping it  off his legs and dropping it on the floor. Ino glanced down at his member and realized why they needed the extra lube. His cock was long and thick. Ino wasn't sure it would fit inside her. Asuma caught her staring.

"Are you alright?" he shot a knowing smile at her. Ino nodded. He put on the condom and positioned himself between her legs.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes." she murmured, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck. Asuma pushed in to her slowly. Ino immediately teared up at the intrusion. She widened her legs, but his cock was too big. Asuma sensed her discomfort and stopped.

"Let's try this," he said, pulling out. He rolled onto his back and beckoned her on top of him. She placed one leg on either side of him. "Go as slow as you want." he murmured, grasping her hips firmly. She nodded and slowly lowered herself onto his cock. Ino felt her hymen break, a sharp pain making her jump. She placed her hands on his chest for stability.

Asuma ran his fingers up her side.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"It just hurt a little. I'm okay." she replied shakily.

"You're so beautiful." he said, he sat up to kiss her deeply. He put his hand behind her head and tangled his fingers in her hair. Ino pushed herself down onto his cock again, wincing as his length filled her.

"You're so big, Asuma." she groaned. He chuckled.

"Go at your own pace." he said with a smile. Ino moved her hips up and down gently until the slight pain was replaced with pleasure.

"Can we change positions?" Ino asked.

"Of course."

Ino climbed off of him. Asuma crawled between her legs and waited for her to get comfortable. The blonde smiled.

"Fuck me sensei.." she spoke quietly.

"You're so sweet Ino, you shouldn't talk like that," he leaned down to gaze into her eyes. "But it really turns me on." He kissed her hard again as he thrust into her, making her body jolt. Ino grasped his arm tightly.

"Oh my god." Ino bites her lower lip. Asuma thrusts rhythmically into her causing her to moan.

"You're so tight." Asuma groaned. He grabbed her hips and slammed himself into her. She dug her fingernails into his shoulders.

"Ahhh oh, oh yes, yes." she panted, squeezing her legs around his waist.

"You're enjoying this aren't you baby girl?" he asked already knowing the answer. Ino nodded.

"Oh my god yes. I'm going to cum." she moaned loudly, arching her back.

"Already?" he grinned. Asuma thrust a few more times, feeling her walls tighten around him. He climaxes, watching her cum on his cock.

He pulls out and lays next to her.

"Wow.. that was amazing." she said, rolling onto her side to face him.

"You think so?"

"Yes.." she giggled reaching for his hand. They interlaced their fingers and smiled at each other.

"I'm glad." he pulled her into his arms and kissed her head. She nuzzled her head into his neck. 

"Asuma?" 

"Hmm?" came the reply. 

"Since you're still technically married to Kurenai, are you going to tell her what we did?" 

"Possibly. If it is relevant. We're separated right now, attempting to find out if we really belong together. I'm sure she is dating someone casually, so I don't think she'd mind." he replied. Ino nodded. They lay together in silence for awhile. 

"Is it wrong of me to want you to stay separated from Kurenai so I can be with you?" Ino asked, running her fingertips across his chest. Asuma laughed. 

"Is that because you like me or you want to make Shikamaru jealous?" 

Ino was quiet for a minute.

"Or is it because you liked the way I fucked you?" he murmured in her ear. 

"A little bit of everything. Is that a problem?" Ino retorted. 

"Not at all." he replied, his fingers tracing her skin lightly.

They lie there together for awhile just enjoying each other's company. Eventually, they get hungry enough to want to get up. 

"Do you want to go out?" Asuma asked. 

"If you want to. I don't mind either way." Ino replied loftily. 

"I can make us something. Let's take a shower first." Asuma scooped Ino into his arms and carried her to the bathroom. 

He set her on the counter, Ino made a noise as the cold surface hit her heated bottom. Asuma turned to turn on the shower. 

"Climb in, I'm going to grab towels." Asuma said. Ino hopped down from the counter and stepped gingerly into the running stream of water. 

Asuma returned, set the towels over the holder then climbed into the shower after his young lover. She had been standing under the warm water, enjoying it hitting her body. He reached for the soap and squirted some into his palm. Lathering it up he began to rub the soap onto her skin. Over her arms to her hips then up to her breasts. He reached behind her, rubbing the lather all over her back.

Ino giggled and reached for the soap as well. She cleaned his arms and upper chest and back while he kneeled down to clean her legs. He reached up and squeezed her butt, making her gasp. He laughed and stood up, rubbing two fingers over her pussy to wash away the lube. 

Ino turned pink and continued massaging the soap down her sensei's body. She kneeled down to find his hardened cock a few inches from her face. She glanced up at him, leaned in and slid her mouth over him. 

"Ino, you don't have to.." Asuma groaned. Ino gagged as she took him in further. She pulled back and licked the tip.

"I want to." she purred, grabbing his cock with her right hand. She went to work again causing Asuma to moan. 

The water beat down on both of them as Ino continued to suck him off. Asuma resisted grabbing her head to pull her in deeper. 

Ino pulled away when her jaw started to hurt because of his girth. She continued to stroke him.

"Does that feel good?" 

Asuma could only nod. He bent down and picked her up, slamming her into the shower wall. Ino swore loudly as Asuma entered her again, thrusting hard. 

"Asuma! Protection..isn't this risky?" Ino moaned over the sound of the water and skin against skin.

"You underestimate me." 

He slams into her roughly, enjoying the noises escaping her mouth. Asuma pulls out just before he cums, allowing the water to rinse it away. 

"I apologize. That was...excessive." he said. 

"That's okay." she responded, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply.

They finish up with their shower and get out. Asuma hands her a towel, she thanks him and begins to dry herself off. 

"Do you want to stay over here tonight, Ino?" 

"Oh! Sure, I'd like to." she replied. Asuma nodded. He leaves the bathroom with the towel around his waist then returns wearing sweats. He hands her a t-shirt of his and her panties. "Thanks." she puts both items on then continues drying her hair. 

"Good, I'm going to make some dinner." 

Once she got most of the water out of her hair, leaving it to dry in careful waves down her back, Ino went to the kitchen to find Asuma smoking a cigarette and cooking a stir fry.

"Smells amazing." 

"Thank you." he smiled in acknowledgement. 

Ino found a spot to sit at the table and pulled her legs up. Asuma glanced over at the girl every so often. She was the picture of perfection to him. Hair down from its usual updo; each golden strand falling down her back or framing her beautiful face which held no real expression nor indicated her inner thoughts; her long legs propped up on the chair, he could see the black fabric of her panties between her legs; arms wrapped around those killer legs. She seemed to be looking down at her feet, to her purple painted toenails. 

"Whatcha thinking about?" he asked, putting out his cigarette and opened a cupboard to pull out some spices. 

"Just how I would not have believed this morning that I would have sex with my sensei. And that I would like it so much.." she murmured, cheek resting against her knee. Unspoken words hung in the air. Where do they take it from there? Asuma wasn't technically her teacher anymore, but he was still older. And he was married. The blonde had always loved and respected her sensei, having sex with him only seemed to heighten those feelings. 

What would happen if he got back together with Kurenai? She wouldn't be able to do anything about it. 

Asuma sensed her internal struggle and pulled the stir fry off the stove. He knelt down in front of the blonde, placing his hands on her knees.

"I know you have feelings for me, Ino. And I can't tell you if they are right to have because I have feelings I don't understand. I know that I love you. I know that I love Kurenai. I know that life is short and worrying too much is a bad thing to do. Just enjoy the moment and things will work out how they are supposed to." he spoke confidently, squeezing her knees and running his hands down her thighs. 

"Okay." Ino smiled. She pulled him into a kiss. Asuma smiles and nods, kissing her head. Ino sits up and kisses his lips. They stare at each other for a minute. 

"Come on, let's eat." he said, slapping her knee gently then stood up. 

After they ate, Ino felt incredibly tired. Asuma smiled, watching her almost pass out at the table. He carried her to bed, set her down gently, then went to clean up. When he returned Ino was already seemingly asleep. He turned off the light and climbed into bed with her. Ino snuggled into his arms. 

"I love you." she sighs. 

"I love you too." he murmured as he fell asleep. 

* * *

In the morning, Ino woke up with strong arms wrapped around her torso. She smiled and rolled over. Asuma's blinked his eyes open, upon seeing Ino's face he smiled and brushed away the strands of hair that had fallen in her face. His eyes drifted from her eyes to her pink lips. 

"You're so beautiful." he murmured, running his fingers through her wavy blonde hair. 

"Thank you." she smiled. She kisses him hard. 

"Do you want breakfast?"

"Sure." she replied, kissing his cheek. 

"Stay here. I'll be back." he kissed her neck and climbed out of bed. Ino giggled and curled up under the blanket. 

She must've dozed off because she woke up and heard Asuma talking. She got up, walked down the hall and around the corner. She saw Asuma talking to Shikamaru. The two men turned to see her standing awkwardly in Asuma's t-shirt, her hair sleep mussed. She blushed and looked down in embarrassment. 

"Ino? What are you doing here?" Shikamaru looked her up and down, blushing as well upon seeing his teammate. He felt dumb for asking as if it wasn't obvious what had transpired between the two. 

"This is awkward. I'm just going to get dressed." Ino said. She walked over to the couch where her discarded clothes were still laying. She gathered them and went to the bathroom to change. 

Shikamaru crossed his arms. 

"You had sex with Ino?" 

"Mm..yes." was the answer. 

"What the hell, sensei?" 

"What?" 

"She's younger than you. You're married. She's your student." Shikamaru exclaimed. 

"Who cares if she's younger than me? I'm separated from Kurenai and she's a former student." Asuma said flatly. 

Ino came back, dressed, with her hair still down. She jumped into his arms. 

"Last night was amazing." she said, kissing him hard. 

"Glad you thought so, breakfast is on the counter baby girl." 

Ino glanced casually at Shikamaru, then went to eat. 

"What is her problem?" 

"Honestly, you're the reason why this happened. Ino saw you kissing a girl and she was upset about it." 

"So you slept with her?" 

"Unintended consequence," Asuma shrugged, then seeing Shikamaru's face he rolled his eyes. "Hey, it's not my fault you're blind. Ino really liked you and you didn't notice her. I didn't intend on sleeping with her, she wanted to." 

"And you let her?" 

"I'm not going to explain myself to you. If you want to take it up with her, feel free to do so later." Asuma snapped. Shikamaru was taken aback. Asuma was rarely mad and had only snapped like that a few times. It was directed at him even less.

"So what are you together now?" Shika asked. 

"So what if we are? Now if you'll excuse me, you've interrupted breakfast." 

Shikamaru shook his head and turned to leave. Asuma watched him go then went to the kitchen to find Ino sitting on the floor, knees up to her chest, crying. He kneeled next to her. 

"Hey.." he said gently putting his arm on her back. Ino looked up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Asuma pulled her into his lap. "It's okay, beautiful." he murmured. 

"I know. I'm not crying because of that," Ino said wiping her eyes. "You basically told Shikamaru that we're together." 

"Why the crying?" Asuma asked. 

"Because I really want to be with you." Ino said. 

"But you're worried that I see you as a one night stand and I'll go back to Kurenai." he sighed. Ino nodded, dissolving into tears again. She pressed her face into his shoulder and he rubbed her back. "That won't happen." 

"Promise?" 

"I promise, love." he kissed her head. 

"How will Kurenai feel?" 

"I don't know. Probably not great. Possibly fine if she found someone else." he replied. 

Ino clung to him and they sat on the kitchen floor together silently, just contemplating everything. 

"Okay, let's eat." Asuma said finally. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to do a follow up to this, just not right now. I've worked with this story for two weeks and I don't want it to be a multiple chaptered story. Let me know what you think by giving kudos and a comment would be nice. What would you want to see next? Shikamaru and Ino confrontation? Ino, Asuma, Kurenai confrontation? 
> 
> No matter what there will be more banging. 
> 
> Peace.


End file.
